Corazon de San Valentin
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Le pidio un corazon ... y el le dio uno. ADVERTENCIA: fic duro, violento. SI NO TE GUSTA NI TE MOLESTES EN LEER. Estilo Sakuragi.


La pluma desgarra el pergamino, el cual es ya bastante largo mientras la velocidad a la que escribe es algo divertida para ser quien lo hace. Sin detenerse, concentrado en sus pensamientos, no siente cuando se le acercan.

\- Quiero un corazón - la vos fría y dura, lo sorprendió, pero no se giro para mirarlo, sabían quién era y porque pedía tal capricho - Se acerca... - gruño molesto - San Valentín - casi escupió - Quieres darme algo, bueno improvisa, sorpréndeme. Y veremos si eres realmente como me lo escupiste frente a mis amigos - sin esperar respuesta, se giro y salió de aquel recóndito lugar de la Biblioteca.

El otro se quedo pensando un momento, sonriendo después. Mojando la pluma en el tintero y continuando su trabajo aun con más entusiasmo. "si el quería algo especial, se lo daría "

Pasaron los días, pasaron semanas, y la fecha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos parecían felices, emocionados y entusiasmados por su pronta cita. Las niñas con sus ropas, vestidos y glamur francés. Los chicos con sus altanerías, sus proezas y sus metas a conseguir ante sus acompañantes de ese fin de semana de chocolate.

El había esperado con paciencia la más de las grandiosas citas. Él le había pedido un corazón, y se lo daría. Con pasos firmes, y cuan elegancia que sus padres le enseñaron, se dirigió hacia una de las aulas que había preparado con entusiasmo, poniendo hechizos de evasión a cualquier intruso, camuflaje y hasta soborno a los duendes para que hicieran un área que nadie ni magia posible, entrara en esa sala. Solo él y su Cita.

Había preparado todo. La sala, elegante aristócrata como él se lo merecía. No demasiada carga de corazones y globos rojos, apenas una tarjeta y un peluche de un hermoso oso blanco con un instintivo de Hogwarts rojo en el pecho. Un pequeño plato de los mejores chocolates, que averiguo que una vez su padrino le había dado volviéndose adictos a ellos. Un flor, rara, una rosa violeta, como supo de sus gustos, eso era por su propio padrino, le había ayudado a regañadientes, pero lo había encontrado y pagado fortuna. Él lo valía.

En el medio de la mesa, donde estaba el juego de té, copas de licor y los fabulosos chocolates, había una bandeja de plata, donde bajo su campana se encontraba el regalo de San Valentín que le había pedido.

Se miro al espejo, observo si tenía algunas arrugas y salió de aquel lugar escondido. Con pasos firmes, fue a buscar a su cita.

El camino se cruzo con varias personas, lo miraban entre burla y otros con desprecio. Algunos lo señalaban, pero no importaba, estaba acostumbrado. Con pasos firmes ingreso al gran comedor y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde aquel ser que tanto amaba estaba entre sus amigos. La estúpida niña pelirroja lo estaba abrazando, apretujando sus insípidos pechos contra su brazo, insinuándolo con esa falda de prostituta. Pero él no se muto, siguió seguro hasta que estuvo a su lado.

\- Potter - dijo con firmeza.

\- Que mierda quieres hurón? - Ron gruño mientras se levantaba para ir a empujarlo. Pero este no se muto, solo tenía ojos para el elegido.

\- Potter, vengo a buscarte como acordamos, a una cita. He adquirido lo que me pediste - sin mirar a los demás, quienes empezaron a reírse de él, burlarse y hasta con ganas de sacarlo de allí. Pero no importaba, el estaba solo por el elegido.

\- Ah, sí? ... - rio despacio mirado a todos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny - Y cuando acordamos eso? - le sonrió con burla, y con sarna - No recuerdo haber planeado algo por el estilo - miro a la pelirroja - Es más, creo que pasare un Valentín caliente - ronroneo al cuello de la chica haciéndola gemir como perra en celo.

\- Ok. No hay problema - Draco le dijo sin cambiar su expresión, sin demostrar emoción - Que tengas un feliz Valentín - se inclino despacio como despedida y se giro. Pero antes de caminar dos paso volvió a mirarlo con una sonría casi dentada - Por cierto ... Has visto un corazón latiendo en chocolate caliente - hizo una reverencia y salió de allí con elegancia, sin perder ningún decoro ante el rechazo.

Los griffindors se quedaron murmurando, unos gruñeron diciendo que era un maldito slytherin, otros que no valía la pena y las niñas mas románticas gruñeron ante la actitud puta de la pelirroja, mientras se reía y trataba de colar su mano entre las piernas del pelinegro.

Harry Potter se quedo observando por donde se había ido, Draco Malfoy lo había sorprendido declarando su amor ante sus amigos, quienes solo se burlaron e insultaron al rubio. Pero este no perdió en ningún momento su aristocrática sonrisa y ni la ilusión de sus ojos grises. Sabía por los elfos y los cuadros, que había preparado una noche especial, una formidable cena de San Valentín, y él se había burlado, pero en el interior, en el fondo de su mente, estaba intrigado. Que había preparado para esa noche?.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando Ginny empezó a masajear su entrepierna, despertándola abruptamente, gimió besándola con rudeza y susurrarle cosas que la hicieron gemir. Se levantaron con rapidez, casi despidiéndose en la puerta del gran salón, donde muchos rieron, hicieron bromas y gestos obscenos ante la relación que tenían esos dos.

Caminaron besándose, tocándose, casi tropezándose con todo el castillo, y armaduras, no importaba, solo querían pasar la noche como dos amante desesperados.

Se colaron por una de las salas vacías, sellándolas descuidadamente para poder besarse, sacarse la ropa, tocar sus pieles, los pechos duros de Ginny eran mamados por la lengua de Harry, sus dedos duros y largos exploraban la parte del pubis de ella. Haciéndola gemir con agudeza, abriéndose aun más de piernas para sentir como el pene erecto de Harry ya a punto de penetrarla. Ella lo abrazaba, lo rasguñaba desesperada, mientras lo mordía en el cuello, marcándolo como suyo.

Pero solo tuvo un momento de distracción, solo un segundo cuando miro más allá del hombro de Harry, solo una fracción de segundo cuando vio el destello asesino plateado entre las sombras, solo tomo un segundo antes de poder gritar por la sorpresa de ser descubierto… una fracción de segundo… y todo se volvió negro.

Ante la oscuridad, su cuerpo adolorido, podía sentir y escuchar. El aroma dulce del chocolate, y el repicar de las llamas de una chimenea. Parpadeo despacio, desorientado, luego gruño ante el golpe recibido. Sintió que sus extremidades estaban atadas, pero aun así se sentía drogado. No sabía si era por el dulce en la habitación o solo por alguna poción. Gruño mientras movió su cabeza, observando a su alrededor, encontrándose atado a un sillón individual. Sus manos pegadas a los apoya brazos y su cuerpo rígido como tabla contra el espaldar de la misma. Gruño ante el dolor de cabeza, y sintió la piel erizarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo, su pecho semi lampiño estaba erizado, su hombría parecía tener una especie de menjunje viscoso chorreando desde los testículos hasta la punta de su pene. Y aun así, lo sentía excitado.

\- Potter – la vos fría proveniente de un rincón lo hizo girarse bruscamente, y gimió ante el adolorido cuello – Despierto, el bello príncipe – susurro sonriente el rubio serpiente.

\- Malfoy, que demonios has hecho? – gruño intentando zafar del hechizo de adherencia a la silla – Suéltame ya. Te lo ordeno. O ya verás lo que te hare cuando me libere – lo miro desafiante.

\- En serio – se acerco despacio, sonriéndole cuan gato ante su presa – No lo creo – toco su pecho, apenas lo rasguño logrando que se erizada, y sus tetillas se pusieran duras – Lo dudo – susurro mientras se agachaba y mordisqueaba cual cereza ese botón que tanto tentaba.

\- Suéltame – gruño cerrando los ojos, no sabía por qué aquella lengua lo excitaba.

\- Dijiste que te gustaría un corazón – susurro al oído, lamiéndole la oreja. Separándose de este, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde había algo sobre este, algo grande y largo, bajo un hermoso mantel rojo – Pensé en miles de formas, colores y sabores. Y solo pude elegir el que más me gusta a mi – tiro de esta, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la pelirroja prostituta desnuda, rígida como tabla, solo podía mover sus ojos, los cuales denostaban miedo, terror y angustia ante lo que le iba a suceder – Y encontré lo que más me gusta – susurro despacio, acercándose a una fondue, donde al encenderla se podía percibir el aroma del chocolate calentándose .

\- Que vas a hacer? Suéltala, maldito. Libéranos ahora mismo y juro que no te matare - gruño el pelinegro, intentando liberarse pero era inútil, era como si la magia no podía venir a él.

\- Sabes la historia de los Malfoy? – dijo como si nada, mientras colocaba las pequeñas espadas decorativas de plata en una bandeja, al mismo tiempo que colocaba dos platos de porcelana, y unas tazas de chocolate caliente en una bandeja – Dicen que el pelo blanco es característico de los Veelas, en parte tienen una razón ya que solo un Veela se aparea con su pareja, que tienen un hijo, y es eterno amor, bla… bla .. bla – el rubio se acerco al cuerpo duro de la pelirroja, donde dejo una bandeja cerca de la cabeza con un cuchillo filoso en ella – Pero lo que no se sabe bien, que también descendemos de Tritones. Conoces la historia Harry? – le dijo despacio mientras lo miraba con calidez – Te cuento, para no aburrirte, eran los que acompañaban a Poseidón en sus viajes, y advertían a los marines que se alejaran ante su paso, también se cuenta que hubo otros, que podían entrar a la tierra, en sus dos piernas, y allí emborracharse, violar y hacer destrozos en los pueblos que visitaban. – rio despacio cuando toco el cuerpo de Ginny haciéndola que se meara encima – Una de las tantas violaciones, tomaron a una Veela, un macho para ser exacto. Violándolo hasta no poder mas, dejándolo medio moribundo ya que se había acoplado a su pareja y este no solo la preño si no que la abandono al instante. Imagínate como un veela resistir ante tal locura – rio mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo pasaba despacio sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, quien empezó a llorar despacio.

\- Déjala, estás loco. - Harry gruño, intentando zafar del hechizo que lo sujetaba a la silla

\- Shhh … quiero que escuches hasta terminar – con un movimiento de su mano lo silencio – Así está mejor – volvió su atención a la muchacha – Entonces, cuando el tritón se alejo para siempre, no supo que había embarazado a un veela, quien tuvo un niño hermoso, tanto como su característica de los cabellos rubios, y una vos melodiosa de los mares.- con cuidado empezó a hundir el cuchillo, en el pecho haciendo una incisión transversal y de allí girar despacio para poder evitar romper los músculos del pecho. Ginny gimió, para luego sus ojos girar hacia adentro ante las convulsiones que estaba teniendo. Draco sonrió – Entonces nació una criatura única, cada tanta generación nacía una de ella. Eligiendo a su víctima, el cual no solo era su comida, sino que su pareja para darle hijos – hundió el cuchillo llegando hasta los huesos que protegían el corazón, apartándolos despacio, casi sin romperlo, logrando su objetivo – Entonces cuando un marinero destinado a ser pareja pide un deseo este se lo concede – la sangre salpico su rostro, cuando saco un pedazo del mismo corazón de la pelirroja aun latiendo, sangrante y caliente. Con urgencia pichándolo por las agujas largas de plata y hundiéndolo en el deliciosos chocolate.

Ginny parecía convulsionar despacio, pero no importaba, el solo quería dar el corazón de chocolate a su Harry. Draco saco dos pedazos mas, repitiendo los pasos y dejándolos secarse un poco, endurienciendose, en los platitos de té que había puesto a un costado.

\- Este es mi presente Harry, tu corazón – susurro acercándole a los labios el corazón ungido en chocolate – Pruébalo, esta delicioso – susurro mordisqueando un poco, con deleite, viendo que entre el chocolate derramaba sangre

\- Estas enfermo – gruño. Lo había provocado, si, lo había desafiado, lo reconocía, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan retorcido o por lo menos terminaría matándolos a ambos – Eres un monstruo, como puedes … - no pudo seguir, despotricando contra el rubio, le había tapado la boca con uno de los chocolates. Lo obligo a comer hasta que pudo tragárselo.

Intento escupirlo, intento rechazar el beso que le siguió, intento no excitarse cuando este tomo su pene con sus labios y empezó a mamársela. Gimió alto, miro el cuerpo de Ginny y no pudo lograr no excitarse, su mente estaba drogada, su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo. Y sus sentidos embotados antes la magia extraña del rubio.

Este su subió sobre su regazo, tomo otro pedazo de corazón y lo metió a su boca, para luego besar el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a comer, desnudo se encontró refregándose entre las piernas de este, con el chocolate se preparo, se dilato y se empalo ante aquel elegido de sus dos bestias. Lo beso, lo mordió, compartió su sangre, mientras subía y bajaba. Se sintió en éxtasis cuando los espasmos eran fuertes y se sintió aun en la gloria cuando el elegido lo llego con su esencia dentro de este.

Espero unos minutos cuando se regularon un poco las respiraciones, lo beso despacio y gimió cuando sintió la calidez en su propio vientre :- Mira Harry, has logrado que se cree otro como yo – susurro despacio, besándolo con ternura – Lamentablemente no podrás verlo crecer – le dijo despacio, mientras su sonrisa se volvía peligrosamente dentada .

\- Qué? – susurro mirándolo sin entender de que estaba hablando .

\- No te preocupes, el vivirá para encontrar a otro como tú y procrear mas de nosotros – le dijo besándolo despacio, excitándolo otra vez, bajando por su cuello – Pero la otra parte de la historia es que el tritón y su maldición, es que solo puede vivir de su amado – susurro tocándole el rostro despacio – Así que Harry, tu serás un buen comienzo para el crecimiento de nuestro hijo – Lo beso en los labios despacio para luego atacar su cuello, logrando desgarrarlo, devorándolo con ansias mientras este gritaba.

Aunque en forma retorcida, Draco siguió moviéndose arriba y abajo, ante el excitado pene semi muerto de Harry, logrando una última eyaculación antes que dejara de respirar.

\- Feliz Valentín – susurro dejando el cuerpo sin vida del pelinegro, chorreando sangre y semen, acercándose a un estanque preparado para este, pero antes de meterse, logro mover los cuerpo dentro del agua. El periodo de gestación y de crecimiento tomaría unos meses, lo suficiente para vivir este y su cría.

Desde afuera, los ojos negros inspeccionaban los oscuros pasillos deteniéndose justa mente donde su ahijado había llevado al hijo de su peor enemigo. Con un pase de varita, camuflo la entrada, le dio varios hechizos de evasión y confusión y se alejo.

No importaba que fuera Draco, él como guardián debía protegerlo. Quien podría resistirse a un sireno, apenas murmuraba unos cantos y todos parecían olvidarse de quien era su ahijado y el elegido.

Camino despacio, silbando una melodía. El cuadro de uno de los marineros que estaban en Hogwarts la reconoció. Muchos marines perdieron la vida por ella. Del otro lado de la pared, donde estaba aquel tritón, una melodía triste se elevaba, mientras acariciaba su vientre y comía corazón ungido en chocolate.


End file.
